


Rubbed the Wrong Way

by Gavorche_san



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorche_san/pseuds/Gavorche_san
Summary: He was a moron who was persistently in love with you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Rubbed the Wrong Way**

You were pretty sure the captain of the 5th Division had a crush on you. Not one of those ‘cute’ crushes one got from seeing a passing Jushiro Ukitake, nor the flirtatious one that guy from district ten gave you, a salty wink that sort of was flattering and insulting. It was _ awkward _in a ‘he does dumb things when he’s around’ sort of flirting.

It was the type of crush that put too much attention on _ you _, the unassuming, unranked, unseated peon of the Fourth Division. It was when for some reason, the mild-mannered Retsu Unohana, decided to transfer you to the Third Division that you were forced from the sterile halls into the madness.

Rojuro, better known as Rose, wasn’t a bad captain, regardless of his bored face and laid back attitude, but the shinigami was crap at paperwork.

You were not. As a matter of fact, in your first job, your paperwork was finished in the first hour of the day. You were so efficient, and not wary enough, that you soon found yourself sitting with the captain late into the evening, helping the man not drown under the veritable paper flash flood.

It wasn’t all bad. Rose enjoyed music, talking about what was vogue with humans, as well as reading. But he ignored the paperwork, focusing on tuning some ridiculous instrument he had snatched during his last trip. He also decided to skip out, asking oh so nicely for you to finish. Eleven pm became Three am...

Your temper, consequently, rose. 

So knee-deep in paperwork, sporting ink on your nose, at _ Four AM, _ the door to his office opened. The sliding paper nearly fell off its hinges before shutting with a resounding thud once again. You jumped, ink splattering down your uniform and desk. With an offended huff, you turned to look at the intruder and turned face to face with the blonde-haired menace you’d come to know as _ Shinji Hirako. _

His white robe indicated who he was, where he was from, but not why he was there. You stood, back aching, but respectful.

“Captain?” You questioned tiredly, coming out as a wretched breathily thing.

Long blonde hair, sharp slender chin, narrowed brown eyes and a heaven-save-you sass that had made better men regret their mouths. And a very serious attitude problem. However, that infamous, teasing face with its ill-set mouth didn’t say what you expected. Instead, a warm blush fell over his face. A dazed face, like he wasn’t quite aware. He lifted a finger, rudely pointing in your direction.

“Heeeeey. What’s a woman like you doin’ in a place like this?” He leaned forward, putting an elbow on the desk not too far from your hand. “Waiting for me in my office? That’s _ forward _~”

Silence echoed between the two of you, hilariously. 

It was a bad first line. The only way to convey how bad it was is by glaring at his with as much dignity you could muster. Not much, with dark circles under your eyes and ink covering you like an Escher blot test. 

“This is the _ third _division. Captain Rose’s office.” You delicately suggested when he didn’t get the hint. Was he drunk?

He blinked, not quite taking it in. The overly polite half-smile you gave turned against you, as his grin widened, showcasing his impressive pair of top canines. It made your heart flutter a bit. 

“Heeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.” Suddenly he was behind you, wrapping his slender, but sturdy arms around your neck. “That’s not nice, cutie. Be nicer to your captainnnnnnnnnnn. I’ve had a long dayyyyyy.” Confirming that he was indeed drunk and lost. “Gimme a smooch to make it betterrrrrrr.” He slurred, close to your ear. Surely they were red as well. How long had it been since a guy had called you a cutie? And his arms were nice, and strong and- 

Wait, no. Stop. Definitely alcohol on his breath.

Hard stop. 

“I don’t even know you!” You protested, face bright red. He hung on like an octopus, despite your stumbles and protestations. It was absurd. “You’re being difficult! Stop being hard and listen-” 

“I’m not hard, sweetheart. At least, not _ yet. _” He chuckled a sinister thing, and it made you shiver. He responded in turn, bringing you closer. He was grinning like a fool.

“Get _ off _ me!” You squealed as he grabbed a handful of your body. “Perv!”

“Heyyyy saucy, I think your my _ new _ first love-” It was around this point where the puddle from the spilled ink slipped, sending you both tumbling over the desk and into the newly organized piles of clean paperwork. 

You hit them, hard. Paper flew in the air, taking down all the effort you had exerted in the last evening with it. His weight pushed you down, long blonde hair falling over his face. He cuddled said face into your neck, giving it a good nuzzle.

Then... He fell asleep.

Your screams of frustration didn’t wake the now dead asleep captain who was lying across you, arms snuggly holding your chest. 

It took the passing lieutenant passing by six am, to finally save you. As you stumbled out of the room, disgusting and violated, you angrily told the second-in-command that you were sick, and would not be in today. Sick of being tired, sick of cleaning after dumbass men, and _ sick to death _of paperwork. He didn’t have the balls to contradict your demands.

Later that day, while you sat in the barracks with arms folded, your own captain approached you. He entered your shared room, causing your bunkmate to scram, looking penitent as she left you alone with the man.

Your sense of violent rage was minorly placated by the chastised look on his sorry face. He called your name, receiving a firm glare.

“I heard you receive a visit from Shinji,” He said breathily, only to pause as your gaze turned murderous. “Ah. So the tale I heard was that he mistook the office quarters-”

Your face went bright red.

“_ Mistook _? You interjected, not wanting to relive the moment. It deserved a formal harassment complaint. Not that the actual complaints did much, but the idea did make you feel better.

“Well, actually,” He said looking more nervous, “He’s hoping you’d talk to him right now. He feels awfully bad.” Behind your captain, you saw a blonde lock of hair suspiciously flutter within the doorframe. You hadn’t even felt any reitsu!

“You brought that _ man _ here!” You accused, crossing your arms. The head slunk back, disappearing. Your captain waved his hand.

“It was an honest accident. Besides, you can’t go around avoiding a captain for the rest of your life-”

“Yes, I can.”

“It’s not a healthy solution,” He reasoned. He wasn’t wrong, but you have been groped! Fierce irritation filled you. But, Rose wasn’t wrong. Maybe, if you met the creep, accepted the half-assed apology, and let him think it was all better, you all could move on from your lives.

“...”

“I’ll give you the weekend off.” He compromised.

“Fine.” You muttered. 

Rose nodded to the door.

Unlike your first meeting, Shinji didn’t bounce through the door using absurd speed. No, he positively slunk in, a frown showcasing his white teeth. With more cowardice then you were aware Rose possessed, he stepped back, closing the groper in your room.

It turns out that Captain Shinji Hirako wasn’t terrible when he wasn’t drinking. 

He was worse.

“Hey.” He lifted a hand, waving it before apparently deciding that was a moronic thing to do, and placing it behind his head. “Sorry ‘bout last night.”

So just like that, huh?

“Uh. Okay.” You answered, more out of reflex than feeling that he was sorry. Just get this man out of your life! But he stayed firmly rooted to the spot as if he knew that you had been giving mouth service. 

“I mean, your cute, but I wouldn’ have jumped on ya like that had I been in my right mind.” He joked, his mouth angling up, making you release your arms in indignation. Oh, so he was going to insult you now. He paused as if he just realized the words that had come out of his stupid mouth.

With more composure than he deserved, he stomped to your door, passing him and getting a whiff of something foresty. You were to mad to register that you liked it, until much, much later.

“Don’t worry, _ Captain _ .” He winced at your glacial tone. “As you’ve said, I’m not particularly cute enough to worry about a second... _ incident _.” 

You swung open the door, noting that your captain hadn’t bothered wandering too far off. You were fairly sure he had been listening in the entire time. 

His eyes widened, and you passingly noticed that they were a nice brown. Too bad he was an ass-hat. Obediently, but haltingly, he carefully stepped out.

You stepped back in, ready to enjoy a long weekend when he turned bad, looking wearied again. 

“I’m sorry. Sometimes, my mouth runs away with me.” He sounded sorry this time. But it was too late.

“Than, Captain, I suggest you let it take you _ far far away. _” 

Slamming the door had never been so satisfying.

And oh, if only he had.

-X-

“I ain’t crashing no upset woman party,” Shinji grumbled, folding his large sleeves, “It’s not my fault the woman’s still angry.” Rose sighed, flipping his hair over his shoulders.

“Do you know how hard it is to find someone who has the magic touch when it comes to paperwork? She’s blatantly disregarded all requests to help out, stating that she has no need to be insulted and be reminded of your face to get stuff done.”

Shinji slunk down in his seat, pouting.

“Too bad. She‘s a cute one.”

“Yeah, not many women think you're a good captain and attractive, and you ruined one who did. Too bad.” Rose said loftily, hoping his lie would be caught. Shinji perked up. 

“Waitttt. Hard stop right there Rose, my man. Whatcha mean.” His grin got scary big. “You saying she thinks I’m all that jazz?”

-X-

You did not, for the record. What you had said was ‘It’s too bad a reasonably competent captain could be such a creep’, when Rose asked you if it was resolved. You _ had _ blushed, remembering his slender fingers grabbing your goods, and Rose had taken it out of context.

Unlike what the blonde disaster thought, you were not playing hard to get, but stopping stupidity was infinitely harder than you had accounted for.

Flowers appeared on your desk the next day, with no card. The obvious color indicated the 5th Division Captain was more tenacious than you’d expected, but it also said that he had no idea was he was doing.

Bright yellow roses.

So basically you were his grandmother now? You promptly threw them in the trash, as he watched.

“Hey!” He whined, turning to Rose. “I hand-picked those this morning. Had to pay an arm an’ a leg!” 

“Shinji, for such an intelligent man, sometimes you have no finesse.” Rose shook his head, flipping his fine hair behind his shoulders. 

“Whadda mean?” 

“She’s not that type of woman. You need to be more intelligent in your approach.”

“Shudda’ up. You don’t know who ya talking too. I’m the king of smooth moves.” 

He wasn’t, but Rose didn’t have the heart to correct him.

-X-

His next tactics of chocolates, scrolls full of poems, and other obnoxious things that made it clear he had no idea what he was doing, and read one too many romance books from captain Kyoraku. They didn’t have his name on them, but they could only be from him.

It sent more than gifts. That would have been creepily sweet at best, but no, he _ checked _in on you, like a jealous boyfriend.

“Sup,” He questioned, appearing in the same door he did that first night. You and Rose were working on paperwork, but your captain didn’t seem startled.

“Hey, Shinji,” Rose said politely, forcing you to incline your head in a slight bow. “What are you doing all the way over here?”

“Oh, just seeing how it’s going. Admiring the nice view you got here.” He said with a crap-eating grin on his face. Casual encounters like this happened, ones that you would be called crazy for accusing him openly for.

You found yourself constantly approached, harassed, followed and bothered. The bars you used to visit, the restaurants you liked, and the hobbies you enjoyed were watched, annotated, and visited by Shinji Hirako.

So much so, that one day you approached his mild-mannered lieutenant, grabbing his collar, _ telling _ him to keep his captain away from you. Sosuke Aizen looked timid as a mouse, gentling telling you that _ he _had no control over his captain, and any interference from his end would only serve to worsen the problem.

Finally, you made him agree, which as he said, worsened the problem. Shinji seemed to take it as a provocation, proving that on your end that he was wearing you down! Thankfully his duties as a captain kept him busy, but any free time found him looking for you.

“Captain Hirako,” You said sharply, one day while wandering the farmer’s market, “Please stop following me.” While not visible, you had become able to pick up even the slightest trace of his reitsu.

He appeared with his hand behind his head, brushing back his long blonde hair.

“Hey,” He said, white cloak billowing behind him. “How’s it goin’? Did you find the leeks you were looking for?” Your eyebrow shot up at the question. Despite his blundering attempts to apologize, you were shocked at his perceptive, somewhat creepy awareness.

“_ Please, _what do I have to do to make you stop?” He finally asked, between tomato stands. The vendors looked on in relative awe at the high-ranking man before them as he straightened his posture in delight. Shinji’s smile widened, so large it covered his entire face, curling at the corners. 

“How ‘bout we go to a club tonight? One’a mine.” You agreed, just so he would lose interest and you could return to your boring little life.

-X-

The Jazz club was one of those new human trends that had overtaken the soul society, popular among the captains. Rose spoke jealously about Shinji owning something called a _ record player _, a human device capable of playing music on demand. 

But not only music had become popular, but people also dressed up in the slim, short garments that were all the rage. Wanting to fit in you dressed accordingly, eschewing your normal shinigami robes for a slim black dress that hit your knees, complete with a fabric fringe on the bottom and gloves. Your bare shoulders were a bit edgy, but other people had much more ostentatious outfits. 

Shinji met you there, outside, wearing his captain’s robes. It made sense since it was mandatory for him to always signify his rank.

“Captain.” You said as he appreciatively gazed over your form.

“Just call me Shinji, calling me captain is for people I don’t like.” Despite not wanting to do so, he continually insisted through the evening. To your surprise when you were both talking, away from others, he was fun to be around. Exciting, a funny, a good-storyteller who didn’t mind some playful jabs to his pride. There was no one like him around. 

Towards the end of the evening, you excused yourself to go to the restroom. You needed a second to reassess the situation, and where exactly you wanted it to go. You had always enjoyed your privacy, performing poorly to make sure you never qualified for a seated position and only excelling in paperwork because you’d get too bored otherwise. 

But Shinji _ made _you feel like there was something more out there for you, like a person you could be, with him. 

Sighing, and deciding to wing it, you left the bathroom. Unfortunately, you seemed to gain an admirer that night, as there was a drunk middle-aged man who grabbed your arm, face lighting up at the sight of you.

“Hey dollface, how ‘bought we spend the rest of the evening together?” In your most sneering secretarial manner, you shoved his hand off, causing him to stumble back and hit some muscle looking creeps. 

One punch made your admirer fall to the ground but offended they turned on you. It had the potential of getting worse.

Except a white-robed arm came over your shoulders, causing the men to back off. Shinji looked offended, expression revealing his teeth. He led you away.

“Captain-”

“Shinji, dollface. And I’m the only guy who gets ta call you that, m’kay.” His tone both reassured insulted you.

“Why didn’t you help earlier?” He turned, a grin on his face.

“You talk some rough game. I wanted to see if you would go with him and ditch me. If ya had, then I wouldda’ stopped bothering ya.”

“Dear Soul King, _ that’s _all I had to do.”

“I knew ya wouldn’t. Your too honest, cupcake. You are my first love.” You went flame red.

“Don’t say that! Besides, why bother with the other guys if you thought I could take them?” 

He winked, pulling you closer.

“It’s one thing for a guy to flirt with a cutie like you, but if they really come after my girl, they’ll be crap to pay.” He gripped your shoulder, turning you away from the soft-spoken second. You went red, wanting to interject that you weren’t a couple, but you didn’t have the ability to. 

Because despite his stupidity, there was something marvelous about him. 

-X-

It took five years for Shinji to convince you to verbally commit to him, and another fifteen for him to convince Rose to let you transfer. He was also forced to transfer his fourth seat to the other division, causing a temporary upheaval and many nights of paperwork you were now there to solve.

But him being a captain also meant while most in the squad were aware there was something between you both, most weren’t aware that you were also a couple. _ Somehow, _ you often thought, as he angry mumbled at his record player, upset with something silly or another_. _

You had even eventually apologized to the long-suffering Sosuke Aizen, much to his amusement and Shinji’s disdain. He didn’t mind agreeing to you have a fairly free reign, letting you go on missions, as long as you came home to him.

Even Lieutenant Aizen looked grateful when you would sweep in, shoo him out, and take over the endless piles of paperwork. You had an inkling that Shinji made his lieutenant's life harder than it needed to be, giving him extra work and harassing him. He was one of the few people he was careful to never leave you alone with for an extended period of time.

Shinji enjoyed teasing you, using his power to summon you just to call you embarrassingly endearing nicknames and innuendos that only the two of you would know. You would occasionally storm off a fury, going to beg your old captain. 

“Please, Captain, take me back.”

“I can’t kidnap you from your husband.”

“He won’t even notice.” You lied. “He complains a lot. I need a break.”

He would roll his eyes and Shinji would appear soon after. Later when his record was playing smooth jazz, alone late at night, it was easy to remember why you had given in to the exasperating child-man who regularly fought with that lieutenant from the 12th Squad.

Your boring, predictable life in the Soul Society had changed for the better.

Learning to see the world in color had been a long process, but watching it return to black and white took only a moment.

“He’s gone.” Sosuke Aizen said, closely watching your face, taking in your reaction. The long hall was deserted except for him and you, a situation that had never happened before. “The captain and several other powerful ranked members were convicted by the Gotai 13 of illegal projects.” Many of your friends, your mentors, and loved ones dissipated from your life as if walking into a fog.

When he disappeared, it crushed you. But something that you weren’t, despite your lazy tendencies and easy to irritate attitude, was thin-skinned. There was always a chance of something like this happening, but never did you expect him to be called away for an easy mission on a regular day, and for it all to be done.

You nodded gracefully.

“Pardon me, Lieutenant.” He stepped out of the way, recognizing your tone. He raised a hand, placing it on your shoulder as you were almost away. For perhaps, the first time, you saw a look that seemed to fit him, a flash of triumph and disappointment. You hadn’t reacted like he felt you should? Maybe, but his look turned colder.

You turned away from that look. 

“I’m so sorry. Do you want to spend the evening here? I can stay up, and make some tea.” He said, sounding so calm and well-rehearsed in it that you turned back in disbelief. It was a kind offer, to just sit with you and let you _ feel _. But you felt a strange uneasiness with his words, though it could easily be the shock of the moment. 

The force of your searching gaze made him withdraw his hand. His wasn’t a mean look, but it was something that turned the space between you into a wall. An awareness flittered at your mind.

“No.” 

He stopped. 

“Excuse me.” You said, relieving the tension. Walking into the night you shivered. His gaze was so direct and invading that it made your hackles rise, your instincts flaring. Dangerous, you thought. But, no, he had lost his captain, and despite being irritating and immature and sticking him with extra work, most lieutenants were fairly torn up about it. He likely wasn’t used to losing people. 

You remembered Shinji’s cold gaze, the icy one he reserved for enemies. He only used it once outside of battle, once when Sosuke asked if you wanted to accompany him on a mission. _ No, _ Shinji said viciously, surprising both of you. _ Do yer own work, Sosuke. She ain’t picking up yer slack. _

Like a madwoman, you laughed, laughed so hard that eventually, it turned into sobbing that lasted most of the night. You would show up to the squad the next day, looking pristine, albeit a bit tired. You watched as Sosuke Aizen became the new captain of the squad, choose a lieutenant, and attempt to give you a ranked seat that you declined. 

Watched as the years fluttered by just like your paperwork. Watched as Sosuke attempted to breach your fear of him and fail, as new captains came. 

Shinji Hirako had been dead for ninety years, and there had been very little light in your life since he left.

Overwhelmed by the final realization that it was over, and the vibrant rainbow of your life dripped like paint on a wall, till there was only gray. Only the faint memory of a golden-headed man with a wit that could cut dimensions, give you purpose, a reason to resist the madness. 


	2. Chapter 2

-X-

Karakura town was one of those new places that was a hotbed of spiritual activity. Patrolling and making sure hollows didn’t ravage the place was a regular assignment, but you were having a dreadfully boring time. You sat on the roof, arms crossed on your knees. 

.

.

.

A bit away, you didn’t sense the several hidden presences. 

“Dollface.” The nickname was so egregiously close to home, it would have automatically stiffened your shoulders. But Shinji sighed deeply, watching your back. “That’s my girl.” There had been hollows, but as soon as you had appeared so close to his proximity, Shinji has destroyed everything that would dare even _ look _at you wrong. 

“You still love her?” Rose said, causing Shinji to reveal his upper teeth in a look of disapproval.

“O’ course. She’s still cute as a button.” He sighed dreamily, causing them to moan at his lovestruck face.

“But, you aren’t going to see her?” Rose said, stepping next to him inside the large industrial building the Visords were hiding. “I thought you’d tackle her.”

“Me too,” Hiyori said snottily. “He doesn’t talk about _ anything _else.” Shinji displeased expression made them stop discussing the situation.

“She’s under that mans watch. I can’ reveal myself or he’ll hurt her.” He finally muttered. “Ain’t gunna ruin her life som’more.”

“Yoruichi said she doesn’t have a new boyfriend. That she distrusts Aizen and just kind of does what she needs to get by. She could help us get close to him.” A white-haired man walked up. 

“I ain’t gonna do anythin’ that’ll hurt her,” Shinji stated angrily at Kensei. “She ain’t got any part of this.”

“Well, _ I _think she’d be helpful,” Hiyori said, standing. “And I bet she would say your full of crap for not telling her you’re alive. And kick your ass.”

“Both.” Love agreed from a couch in the loft below. Hachi gave them all a long look before returning to his book. Lisa also ignored the proceedings.

“Yay! True love!” Mashiro proclaimed happily, making Shinji grit his teeth.

“Ain’t gunna happen, and I’ll kill any of ya that try.” He proclaimed before sensing distinct spiritual pressure. “Gotta go. Don’t let her out of yer sight, or I’ll crush ya.” He said to Rose, taking off through the door, a hand on his hat so it wouldn’t fly off.

“Goodness, he’s still a fool,” Rose said jauntily, looking to Kensei. 

“Should we get her?”

Rose sighed, shaking his head. “No. He’s not that much a fool.” 

-X-

The eventual defection of Aizen wasn’t something you were capable of comprehending at the time. His bald-faced betrayal in the absolute madness of the human intruder was a shock to most people, including you. There had always been _ something _off about the captain, but you thought that he was maybe trying too hard to make you like him. 

Just once, you’d like to hit him hard with a really big stick. 

He had destroyed people's lives _ just for fun, _but yours was not even purposeful. You were just collateral damage, aimed to damage his old captain where it would hurt the worst. It gave you a little pleasure knowing that you may be the only person who threatened him at one point and lived. 

You wanted to curl into yourself and cry, the shock of it putting you in a near-constant state of wanting to throw up. But you hadn’t crumbled yet, and wouldn’t crumble now. Captain Yamamoto forcibly named you the third-seat as the previous one had disappeared. You hadn’t the balls to not accept.

When the squads lieutenant, Momo, folded like a paper, you were there to pick up the pieces. You took control of the chaos, calling for order, and of course, doing the necessary paperwork. You had never had to put ‘defected because he is an evil son of a female dog’, but in this case, you did. The central command didn’t even challenge it, and you were sure Captain-lieutenant Chojiro chuckled whenever he saw you.

Upon discovering that Aizen was going full-monster to destroy Karakura town had you enlisting straight up so you could shove his crap straight back in his face. As more of a paper-pushed, you were summarily denied.

So once again you were sitting in the Soul Society awaiting doom, while someone else fought a battle that determined whether or not you would get to eat breakfast tomorrow. No, by the way. The answer to breakfast was _ no _. But not because the world was ending, but because your world was about to be thrown upside-down, inside out and take you out. Namely, you were keeping order, as usual, when crap hit the fan.

“Hey,” A young man ran up to you, looking pleased, “The captains are back! They got the traitors!” Relief filled you. “And guess what, apparently a whole bunch of old captains are alive and came back too!”

Your hand, raised about to dig into the paper, paused. 

“_What? _” 

“Ya, Captain Yamamoto announced they’re going to reinstate them to their old positions!” He announced with glee. “Some guy who used to be captain is in charge of five! Some dude with blonde hair-”

You cut in darkly, “_ and a creepy smile?” _

“Uh, ya. You know him?” You stood, and for the first time, you pushed all the paper off the desk, overturned the entire thing, and threw the ink at the door. Angrily you stormed passed the man who was gazing at you in astonishment, down the corridor, passed the barracks and into the market stalls. You attracted many looks as you were angrily storming through the area mumbling like a lunatic.

You didn’t stop until you reached the edge of town, at a little home that bordered the river. A home that you hadn’t visited often for ninety years. A record player sat on a table cover in dust., as well as most of your possessions. No one had looted it, but your desire to throw it off a cliff was growing by the moment. 

No... that would be childish. 

You’d throw _ him _off a cliff.

-X-

You looked at a bright blonde who entered the club that you were getting hammered at. It wasn’t both of your clubs, and so it surprised you. But on closer inspection, you verified that it was Izuru Kira (_ hair too short, too thick around the middle _). Welp, that called for another shot.

He waved at your head and you lifted a hand. He must have seen it as permission to join your one-man pity party. 

“How are you holding up?” He watched you down the shot, and it must have been enough of an answer. 

“Yes, I can imagine it was a surprise. The entire mess has left us all with scars.”

“I heard about cap- Gin. I’m sorry.” He nodded, face falling. The circles under his eyes grew, the bandage on his neck revealed in his slouch. 

“Yes, it’s over with. Change is always happening, and there is nothing we can do in the end.” Sometimes you forgot how depressing this guy was. However, tonight melancholy was your drug of choice so you threw the rest on the shot down, letting it burn your throat like hot coals. He joined you.

“Why are you down?” He asked, after drinking it down. 

“Dead husband is alive and has been moonlighting in the human world has finally returned and has been reinstated as the captain of my squad.” 

“Not good.” He breathed out in exasperation. 

“Yes. He’s a real prime jerkwad.”

-X-

“Yer kidding.” He said with a twisted frown, displaying all his teeth. “She finds out imma alive and she’s _ drinking? _”

“She isn’t looking too happy Shinji, You’ll badly need some tact,” Rose said, both men sitting in the corner, menu’s raised high over their heads. They looked as stupid as it sounded. Very stupid. 

“What are you planning on doing?” He blew out the air between his teeth and sighed. He leaned back, eyes never leaving the back of her head.

“Dunno.”

“You can’t leave it like this. She’s in your squad.”

“Yer bein’ captain obvious again.” He said snottily, rolling his eyes. 

“Well, you better hurry. She seems to be getting friendly with a lieutenant and he seems to be getting even friendlier with her."

Shinji twisted. 

“WHAT!” As he slammed down his menu, gaining the attention of half the room, Rose snickered. 

Because you also turned, pausing weeping at Izuru.

The booth was empty. Your eyes narrowed at the faint feeling of something familiar fluttering at your senses. 

“I sense an unfaithful man.” You slurred, causing Izuru to chuckle.

“Ah ha ha ha!” He smiled, leaning forward before falling and slamming his face on the counter. 

“Lightweight.” You muttered. 

-X-

You stumbled through the front door, humming a stupid jazz song you knew long ago. So entrapped in your thoughts you didn’t notice the old phonography in the corner was playing until you entered and collapsing on a cushion. Pleasantly buzzed you didn’t realize that dust didn’t fly up and envelop you in its embrace. The entire room was much cleaner, and you leaned your head on the floor, deciding to deal with it all tomorrow.

That was until you heard footfalls. The far door opened, revealing a slim figure in human clothes, short blonde hair cut severely at the chin. You blinked drearily. 

“Hey, doll-face.” He said, stepping forward in white socks. “How are you, sweetheart?”

“Jerkwad.” You said, making him stop. “You... you....” With a sigh, you struggled to properly tell this apparition he wasn’t welcome. You were tired of seeing Shinji in your dreams, and his ghost could just sod off for the night. “I’ll deal with you to..tomorrow!”

You raised a hand to say something nasty but fell back. Shinji caught you, dead asleep in his arms. He sighed. 

“Ain’t that the truth. Let’s save tomorrow’s problems for tomorrow. On next year.”

For the first time in ninety years, he gave you a good cuddle in bed. After all, how long would it be until you properly forgave him?

-X-

“Uh, captain.” 

“Lieutenant?” Shinji said, deftly dodging a flying ink bottle.

“Um... I think the third-seat is unhappy.” You were in the opposing room but had an excellent aim through the door. Later he would discover this was because you daydreamed about throwing something at Aizen on your bad days. 

“Ya, I know she ain’t pleased.” He muttered sarcastically, dodging a pen as he struggled to memorize the new morons in his squad. “What clued ya in?”

“Well, perhaps I could tell her that _ criticizing _ you isn’t appropriate.”

“Let it go. She already took a knife to my hair this mornin’.” He didn’t gaze up, letting his large-mouth go thin. He was smart enough to know there was no need to add fuel to your blazing rage. You needed to let it run its course. 

He had thought that perhaps you waking up to him by your side, the room filled with your favorite peach roses (He _ had _learned that eventually when you were married), pledging his eternal love, and still faithful body it might lessen the blow.

He hadn’t counted on you thinking you had been _ kidnapped. _The initial panic, compounded by his less than graceful entrance of you hitting him with your elbow left him clutching his face. You grabbed a pair of scissors in defense at one point as he tried to assure you that all was well. 

After your initial fear, you nearly collapsed in shock at him holding his bruised nose. It left him unable to spout his eternal love, which made it an awkward encounter that he wasn’t capable of salvaging. You trampled out of the house in a fury, tears rolling down your face. You hadn’t come to the squad introduction that morning. 

It took you three days to return, as it became clear that you had gone and _ demanded _ the captain-commander switch your squad. Upon being denied you went to _ Rose _of all people. From what Rose told him you had a tearful reunion and both agreed it was all HIS fault that you were never contacted. Traitor! 

The only silver lining is that Rose had made you admit that it would have been dangerous for him to do so, and Shinji never did anything to purposely hurt you.

Or so Rose said.

“She’s been throwin’ things at me all day.” He said, sporting a bruise on his right cheek, giving Rose a dark look.

“Let her. She’s got a lot of emotion to process.” He said to Shinji, urging patience.

And so he did. But his patience did have its limitations. For heaven’s sake, you were his _ wife, _and at some point, you would remember. 

A shoe flew in, hitting him square in the face. He crumbled, hilariously. For kami’s sake, you must have been talking to Hiyori.

He needed a new plan.

-X-

He supposed gaining your forgiveness was going to take a while. But he didn’t expect you to just _ refuse _to talk with him at all. He may have been your captain, he may even still be the love of your life, but you weren’t a pushover. 

He tried to give you time. Space. It hurt him when you wouldn’t even look at him, shunning him in favor of other males. 

Eventually flinging things no longer brought you the vengeance you needed, and it cooled into a silent sort of anger that left him even more broken. It wasn’t fair, everyone was repairing their relationships and moving forward, but you both were stuck. The tension kept building until he heard the news that you had visited a _ lawyer _, known for discreetly divorcing couples.

Upon finding such papers on your desk one evening after you had left, he broke. Not jokingly angry. _ Real _anger. 

Captain Shinji Hirako at his most dangerous.

-X-

Out of spite, you visited one of his favorite clubs that played Jazz, with the woman with the most salacious reputation possible- Rangiku. Known as the woman who could get a lay any day of the week, even though it was a very unfair, untrue gossip. Combine that with Captain Kyoraku, and Shuhei Hisagi it was a rambunctious group. You knew Shuhei from when he served under Kensei and were friends. Thankfully Izuru Kira came as well.

It didn’t look good for you to go, and it felt even worse. 

Rangiku had loaned you some of her human clothes that were inappropriate, eye-catching, and all evening men had been approaching your table. You waved them away, feigning tiredness as you looked at the Jazz dancers. Fine, but no real feeling for the music. Not like he had.

Despite Shinji being home, he had never felt farther away. 

You must have been obvious, as half-way through the clubbing, Izuru came and sat near you, taking a breath from the drinking he had been doing.

“For someone trying to get back at an errant spouse, you aren’t being very flirty.” He said, a bit ironically. “Maybe you should reconsider your separation?” He said bluntly, making you fold your arms in frustration. Rangiku must have been drunk talking again. This was verified when Captain Kyoraku sat on your other side, raising his glass.

“Spare the man. He’s been through a lot.” 

You hissed at him, causing him to raise his hands.

“Ninety years and the man doesn’t have the balls to properly apologize. He could have been off with other women the entire time!” You accused, taking a swig. 

Izuru quirked a sad brow.

“You think that?” He questioned. “Or are you mad that to keep you safe he had to cause you pain?” 

Curse him and his perceptive nature. Your posture tilted and dispersed like a stack of cards, causing Captain Kyoraku to pat your slumped shoulder, good-naturedly.

“Don’t be so harsh.” He advised. 

“No, he wouldn’t,” You finally admitted, brushing the handsy captain off, “It makes me enraged to think any other woman got to be with him when I thought he was dead.” 

“You can’t hate him for that,” Izuru said wisely. “We were all fooled by Aizen... and Gin for so long it’s almost unimaginable.” He looked so sad, so broken and you patted his back. 

“I don’t. I hate him because I love him, and I don’t know if I can let him back in.” You said, feeling naked at the recognition. 

He nodded, looking to Rangiku whose open-top somehow holding in her breasts. 

“Yes. I understand.”

“There was _ so much pain. _” You folding in, and all the stress, the anger, and tension you had been holding in finally broke. The realization that he was alive hit you like a sledgehammer. With Izuru you were really making headway, and you could tell he was feeling better as well. 

He reached forward, bringing you under his arm. You weren’t crying, but white as a sheet as you tried to reorient yourself. You must have looked fairly distressed, and that is what caused a zanpakuto to appear inches from Izuru’s face, embedded in the wooden bar.

“What the _heck _are you doin’.” Not a question to you, but a threat Izuru. His grip on the handle went white in tension. Kira’s face did as well. “Yer the bastard who's trying to steal _my_ wife?” 

You both jumped back, Kira reaching for his weapon. Captain Kyoraku chuckled, but as Shinji furiously glared down, mouth set in a menacing scowl he backed away as well.

Izuru let go, stepping back as Shinji leaned in, creating a barrier between you and the man.

“It’s not like that-” Kira pleaded truthfully, but Shinji gripped your shoulder, pulling you away.

“What are you doing?” 

“The heck it ain’t?” He hissed, fingering his blade. “You tryin’ to be my replacement _ kid _? I got a hundred years on yer scrawny-” You grabbed his sleeve, gaining his attention.

“Shinji, stop. He’s just a friend.” You said sharply, placing a hand on his. Despite your tone, seeing him filled with happiness and exasperation. He visibly unclenched his fingers at your touch. “You're causing a scene.” 

The entire bar was watching you both. Angrily he twisted his blade out of the counter, pointing it at Kira.

“Piss off- and stay away if you know what’s good for ya.” Kira nodded quickly, and Shinji turned, grabbing your shoulders. Captain Kyoraku wiggled his fingers and stopped Rangiku from coming after your both. You hissed as he pulled you through the bar. No-one stopped you, everyone too cowed of the aura he was letting out.

It was even making you nervous, especially paired with that dangerous look in his eyes. About a mile away he turned to you, finally sheathing his sword. It was dark here, a less populated area where you could hash it out.

“I don’t wanna see you ever talk to him again.” He stated. “As your captain, since you refuse to listen to me as your husband.”

“Husband?” You said loudly, pulling out of his grip. To his credit he let you go. “You don’t get to decide those things for me arbitrarily! You couldn’t even bother telling me you were alive!” He set his mouth, looking more composed than before.

“I wasn't gunna give Aizen a reason to hurt ya.” He said firmly. 

“You didn’t have to. You hurt me enough by saying nothing.” He pressed his lips together. 

“I’m sorry.” He said slowly. “I don’t regret it, but nothing causes me more pain than seeing you in pain. If I knew I was destroyin’ yer life, I wouldnt’a come back here at all.” The message was there: 

You had only come back, took his old position, because of you. 

“I mourned you.” You said, “Cried for you for years.”

”I know. I’m sorry.”

The air seemed colder, as your anger left. You looked away. 

“Shinji, If I let you in, to let us continue means going back to a place where I can be hurt.” There was moisture in your eyes, the pent up emotions of everything finally coming out. He raised his hand and brushed your hair back.

”So yer just gunna divorce me then, huh?” Your eyes widened, as he visibly looked hurt, and it caused you ache. You raised your hand and placed it on his, feeling the shutter that went through him.

“You weren’t meant to... But it seems stupid of me to think you wouldn’t.” Shinji frowned, mouth bringing his entire face down. He closed his eyes.

“If ya can’t give me anythin’ else without it hurtin’ ya, at least give me the truth.” You wanted to declare your loyalty and everlasting, undying love right then and there. But the world wasn’t that simple. You needed to see if you both even knew one another. You weren’t who you once were, and neither was he. Even his appearance was dramatically different.

But there was a glimmer of hope on the horizon. As you held his hand, you raised it to your lips, feeling warmth were you kissed him.

“Not yet. I won’t avoid you anymore, but give me time.”

A smile spread over his face, his eyes shutting at the feel of your lips.

“Well doll, I’ve been waiting for my first love at least one lifetime. What's a few more years?”

-X-

As per what you both had worked out, your reconciliation started small. Since he was a captain, and fairly busy, it worked out. You would spend the evening’s together listening to good music (he had branched out a bit from jazz) and talking. Momo found friendly the change startling, but much more pleasant. Added with your expertise in paperwork, she began praising you for your diligence. 

It turned out that this new Shinji wasn’t a bad dude. You liked him still, quite a lot.

It only took a week for him to convince you to ‘try out’ a goodnight kiss. 

“Sides,” He said with a wink, cornering you at your barrack door. Thankfully the girl you shared it with was long asleep. “Gotta make sure _ some _things haven’t changed.” 

“Shinji,” You pouted your lips, feeling a bit giddy. 

“Come on, dollface, just a kiss.” He said, leaning in just enough for a tease. His breath was minty fresh, convincing you that this wasn't just a spur of the moment decision for him. You bit your lip, directly catching his recognition. You felt like this was a second first kiss.

“Troublemaker.” You accused.

His hand slid down, under your chin to raise it again. You unconsciously licked your lips, giving the barest of nods. His wicked smile grew even more.

He came down quickly, but softly. It wasn’t a feather-soft kiss, but it wasn’t a passionate attack. Enough to cause you to open your mouth. It was a firm promise of a kiss, telling you that not a thing had changed in his feelings. As a matter of fact, there was only one real change that did startle you.

Your eyes opened as his tongue entered your mouth. 

Realizing that something was off he pulled back, still holding you. 

“Whatsa matter?” He asked with real care. You raised your hand pointing to his mouth.

“Is that... _ metal _?” You asked in astonishment. He winked, sticking his tongue out to show you the piercing. 

“It’s a human thing. Does it bother ya? I can take it out.” You shook your head in wonder at how casually he showed it.

“Does it do anything?” You asked. His mischievous leer grew. 

“Some grown-up things.”

“Oh?” Your voice grew husky.

“Grown-up, husband-wife things.” He added. Feeling a bit playful in your own right, you leaned in, capturing his face. You gave him a long, slow kiss that had his fingers pulling at your robes. 

With a quick step, you pulled back, entering the room.

“Goodnight captain. Perhaps tomorrow we’ll continue.” 

“Yer a tease!” You heard him groan behind the door.

-X-

Despite his impatient exterior, Shinji was very keen at playing the long game. He soon convinced you to make kisses a daily ritual, as well as spending an unreal amount of time at night with him. Three months later and your make-out sessions had begun to last far into the morning hours, leaving you tired and a bit grouchy. But it was impossible to stop them

“Stay in my quarters,” He said apologetically. “I can give ya the day off.” He had been instructed that you could no longer be the third-seat, as a matter of politics being his wife. Not that you minded, but his requests for you to give up your stubborn shared quarters and move in with him again were getting to you.

It was clear at this point that you had managed to successfully reunite with your husband, and enjoyed him even more so. You patted his chin.

“Maybe tomorrow, Shinji.” He sighed, not realizing that this time, you were serious.

You had come to the decision that you needed to either move back in with him or end it. And you were not going to end it. The tension between you both was thick, the memory of your previous years of copulation rotating in your heads. 

The next day came, your husband being as hilarious diligent as ever, terrorizing new recruits, Hiyori, and cryptic advice to others who needed it. His years in the human world gave him a breadth of knowledge that left you astounded, and every day got better with him

That night you evaded going to his office in favor of moving your things (mostly clothes) into the captain’s quarters. Nobody questioned it all that much, as they were aware of your strange tenuous-seeming marriage. 

Shinji did send some unseated peon to inquire after you, to which you told them that you were under the weather, and would be at his house. This left you most of the afternoon to prepare your things.

That night Shinji opened his door, prepared to nurse you back into good health, carrying a bag of soup, as well as a thermometer he probably swiped off a member of the fourth squad. Opening the door he called your name, set the things on a table, only to find one of his human outfits laying out with a note. The note said- ‘put it on’.

A bit confused he did so, not seeing the point in arguing with you over something inconsequential. With his collared shirt, tight pants, an expertly knotted tie, and hat, he felt like a Visored again. It made him want to immediately discard the clothes, never wanting to think of a time without you, but he resisted the urge.

Walking into the bedroom he spun the hat on his finger. 

It dropped when he saw you sitting on his bed, wearing one of his shirts. And just one of his shirts. 

“Hey Dollface,” You said with a wink. “How ‘bout you come an’ give me a kiss?” It was a crude impression, but he didn’t seem to mind. Carefully, he pulled the tie off with two fingers, tossing his hat to land squarely on the dresser. Jazz played on the gramophone.

“I gotta give it to ya. You know me better than I know myself.”

-X-

It was a month later that Hiyori came by to visit Rose, using him as a first stop to get a read on what the situation was with Shinji and his girl. Happily, Rose was able to report that they seemed to have come to an understanding, and were living together again.

“They are one strange couple.” She said, playing with the ornate teacup that Rose had offered her. “It’s weird, don’t ya think? I mean, she’s all orderly, and he’s a smoking mess.” Hiyori said brashly. Rose offered her tea, and she accepted, holding out the cup.

“Shinji likes that about his woman, says that only together they have balance,” Rose said, pulling out his fan. “I’m just relieved it’s over. I mean, for a while I thought it was all over between the two of them.”

“Stubborn moron could never last ten minutes without gushing about her.” She snorted, being a little severe. 

“Perhaps. But I’m not one to judge. I’m glad they are happy.” For a moment she accepted the fact that she would probably have to go visit.

“Ya. Me too, I guess.”

Rose smiled at the heartwarming sentiment.

“He’s obnoxious when she isn’t there.” Rolling his eyes he shrugged, letting bygones be bygones. After all, he had started to sense a shift in your spiritual pressure. When he verified it with Shinji, who had given him a large grin and confirmed the news on his end. He sensed it too. 

All that was left was for you to discover in a couple of months that you would soon be momma Hirako. 


End file.
